This invention relates to a pot rack of the kind in which a number of pot hooks are suspended from a generally horizontally extending rack member.
Pot racks of the kind to which the present invention relates have conventionally been constructed of two uprights and a flat, solid bar connected between the uprights. For example, a conventional pot rack in commercial use has a flat bar 2 inches high by 1/4 inch thick mounted between two uprights. A number of pot hooks are slipped over the top edge of the bar for holding pots or other kitchen utensils from the hooks.
The prior art pot racks using flat bars of this kind have been relatively expensive and have not been as rigid as desired. The flat bar also does not provide the desired tight fit between the hooks and the flat bar. Instead, the hooks have tended to slide around on the bar in somewhat of a sloppy fit.
It is an important object of the present invention to construct a pot rack incorporating a pressed tube for the rack member in a way that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art pot racks using flat bar stock as described above.